


A different side [KBKY]

by katerskater



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Sword and Shield - Fandom
Genre: Other, Pegging, excessive cum, intimate, listen i wrote this for myself but if you guys wanna read it thats okay too, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerskater/pseuds/katerskater
Summary: i’m sorry i really got consumed by brainworms thinking of Key being a top and Kabu being a bottom because of their usual dynamic and ngl Kabu being a bottom makes my heart flutter in gay feelings and he would love to get pegged by Key  anyway uh  enjoy
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	A different side [KBKY]

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry i really got consumed by brainworms thinking of Key being a top and Kabu being a bottom because of their usual dynamic and ngl Kabu being a bottom makes my heart flutter in gay feelings and he would love to get pegged by Key anyway uh enjoy

It’s not like it was the first time that they had gotten intimate with each other. Sure, they had been taking things pretty slow, mostly at Key’s request, they felt like a little bit of time was necessary for them to settle into their new relationship with Kabu, and he understood and never demanded more of them than they felt comfortable giving. 

Kabu himself felt like it was important for his younger partner to truly feel comfortable around him, he didn’t want to accidentally display some kind of skewed power dynamic since he was the older man, no, and he certainly never wanted Key to feel obligated to do anything that they weren’t ready for. He didn’t mind giving them a push every now and then, but no more than what they needed from him, and no more than what Kabu felt was necessary. After all, Key’s comfort mattered to him more than anything, even if he couldn’t stop himself from getting them a couple of gifts every other day despite them insisting they didn’t need any fancy gifts, it was his way of showing that he felt Key was worth that and much more.

Yes, certainly, it wasn’t the first time that the two had crossed the line together to become intimate. They were allowed to do this, they were in a relationship after all, they had been slowly taking every step together for a couple of months now. But it was the first time that Key was being...assertive with him. They could be stubborn when they were convinced of something, that much he had learned from their time together, but when it came to being in bed it seemed like Key had been allowing Kabu to take the reins so that they could become used to his touch. But it was this time that Key took control, and he wasn’t opposed to it.

They were loving and affectionate as always, they were really good at reassuring Kabu of just how much they loved him, and how much they wanted to be with him like this. They were a little different this time, though, their usual shy and mild demeanor took a step back as they showed themself to be bolder, passionate, and in control. Kabu hadn’t protested when Key straddled him, keeping him pinned in place as their hands roamed underneath his clothes, their warm palms trailed along his toned body as he felt his heart race. Kabu wasn’t really shy, not really, he was usually composed outside of battling, he knew how to control his emotions from getting out of hand but here...with Key’s soft voice humming in his ears, their gentle but loving touch as their hands found his chest and teasingly pinched his nipples...he had to admit that it was his turn to feel flustered.

In fact, he was so hot and bothered, that he couldn’t stop the small whine that left his throat, his face a red mess and his heart going faster than ever. Seeing Key smile down at him didn’t help either, he quickly averted his gaze from them, covering his mouth with his hand as he muttered, “Just what are you doing to me…”

Key was not backing down, and they took his hand gently, bringing it up towards their lips as they softly kissed the tips of his fingers, urging the fire inside Kabu’s chest. “Do you not like it?” They drawled, mumbling the words against his hand as they kept holding it close to their lips. “This is a cute side of you, sir.”

_ Not the sir.  _ Kabu hated to admit how much it turned him on whenever Key would refer to him formally in bed, and they knew this, and they teased him at times with this knowledge, and he didn’t know  _ why _ exactly it turned him on so much but all he really knew at this moment is that he was starting to grow hard against their thigh, and they noticed, leaning down as they gently placed a finger on his lips.

“Is this what I look like when I’m about to get fucked senseless?” Key smiled, Kabu’s face becoming even more flushed as he shivered underneath their touch. “You can be  _ so _ cute, too, Mr. Kabu…”

It was almost a blur after that, everything happened so fast, or at least, Kabu’s euphoric mind couldn’t keep up with everything that was happening after Key started to undress him and themself. Hell, he didn’t even know that they  _ owned _ a strap, but it should’ve made sense for him. Why not? Key was more experienced when it came to relationships, surprisingly; they had casually mentioned their many hookups back in college, he felt a little foolish for thinking that it meant that Key had always been the bottom in those situations. Seems like there was still a  _ lot _ he had to learn about them.

Still...it was far from unpleasant, very much the opposite, as Key settled his legs over their shoulders, lubricating so that it would be easier to go inside him, and he was embarrassed to admit that he almost came when Key was halfway in. It didn’t go unnoticed, though, as they asked, “Let me know if I’m going too fast…”

Of course. It would be  _ so _ like them to worry over their lover’s wellbeing, even when acting dominant, they  _ wanted _ to make sure they weren’t being overwhelming. On his part, though, Kabu wanted them to be rough, he wanted them to absolutely raw him, and that was a thought he hadn’t had in a  _ long _ time, not since his last hookup with an old rival from Hoenn, probably the last time that Kabu had allowed himself to be this vulnerable and meek for a lover. And he needed to let Key know.

His lips parted for a moment, gasping for air, before he finally could get the words out, “Fuck m-me, Key, please… I  _ want _ you to fuck me.”

For a second, Key’s flustered self came back to surface, their cheeks flushed as they pushed their fingers together shyly, a small timid smile on their lips before they nodded, and, flustered as Kabu was, he couldn’t help but feel his heart and his cock throb at the sight of them. How was it possible for them to be so cute and endearing while they were about to rail him? Truly, he felt grateful for them, and he made sure to let it be known as soon as Key pushed the entire length of their strap into him, their hips coming into contact with the back of his legs as they picked up the pace and rocked their hips into him, his dick pulsated with each thrust as he felt his climax come closer and closer.

Key had different plans, though, as they stopped plowing into him and grabbed his dick with one hand, looking at him in the eyes. “You better not cum until I say so, I want to see this side of you for a little longer,” they said, their voice soft but demanding, and it truly took Kabu everything inside of him not to nut right then and there as he swallowed and nodded.

They continued to edge him like this for a little longer, always on the verge of cumming but Key always stopping before he had the chance to, coming to the point where Kabu was considering  _ begging _ for them to let him finish. When he thought he could take it no more, Key slithered out of him, their strap wet and glossy as they took it off, settling on his hips now as they positioned their center over his dick, a bit of a mischievous smile on their face as they said, “Can’t let you have all the fun, sir.” Having said that, they took his cock inside of their pussy, gasping in pleasure as they straddled him and rocked their hips, his dick hitting their walls as Kabu felt his hips twitch in movement as he wanted to thrust into them, but Key held him down. “Nuh-uh, I’m the one fucking you, so just sit back.”

He could barely think of anything else as Key’s warmth surrounded his dick, their walls gripping him tightly as they continued to rock him, the tip of his penis hitting their g-spot repeatedly as they moaned against him. Key had been gracious enough to let him place his hands on their hips as he gripped them tightly, their sweat mixing together as they continued to fuck. This time he really couldn’t hold back, and he made sure to let his partner know that he was about to cum and that they should let him pull out before he made a mess inside of them, but again, Key had other plans as they stayed in place, pushing down on his dick as they refused to get off of him.

“Cum inside,” they gasped, looking down at Kabu through half lidded eyes. “Just c-cum inside...I want you to fill me up…” They smiled. “Come on, old man, you don’t really have time to waste…”

That was it. That was enough for Kabu to finally ejaculate, his thick, glossy cum overflowed from Key’s cunt as it coated his own dick in a mixture of his own cum and Key’s discharge, the two of them grunting and panting as his younger lover got off of him, his seed dripping down their inner thighs as they let themself fall on their back on the mattress, exhausted and trying to regain their breathing. Kabu himself could barely sit up to lean over them, looking them over as they gasped for air, his eyes trailed down towards the mess in their thighs.

“Now, now...are you trying to get a baby out of me?” Kabu teased them, Key’s flustered demeanor coming back in full as they covered their face with their hands and whined in embarrassment. 

“W-Would that be so bad, Kabu?” They mumbled shyly, looking up at him through the gaps of their fingers. “Clock’s ticking old man, either you’re getting kids or you’re not, why shoot your blanks into the mattress instead of inside me?”

He felt his dick twitch. It was too soon for him to get hard again, but the thought of Key being so open and accepting to the idea of Kabu breeding them...he felt like a pervert for admitting that he liked the idea of filling his love to the brim with his cum, and he felt even more like a pervert for thinking that there was nothing hotter than Key being so sure about their future with him that they  _ wanted _ him to cum inside of them every single time.

He leaned down to kiss them, as he smiled against their lips. “Let me do the work this time, I have more stamina than you anyways.”


End file.
